Queen of the Night
by Aravis17
Summary: An imagined scene after Aiden and Vivian leave Bucharest. One-shot.


When we are children, we believe the world is full of magic. We believe in myths and legends, and that destiny awaits. That is the world I remember...

_The gun was in my hands, poised for the shot. The one shot that would end it all. I still felt weak, even though the Anti-AG had been working in my system for some time now. But I couldn't blame him. How was he to know me as a wolf? He had never seen me that way before, and as the rest of us were hunting him...no, I didn't blame him for stabbing me with that silver knife in the least. Besides when he did realize that it was me, he didn't kill me like most men, but helped me get to the pharmacy so I could get the medicine that would save me. A homo sapien helping a loup garou. Never had I heard of this before, a human standing by a werewolf, especially after he knew what I was. _

_A snarl jostled me from my thoughts. _

"_Shoot him," I heard his voice from the wall. His lovely, delicious, human voice. There was too much blood, my eyes had changed before the rest of me, but I refused to change completely. Aiden saw me as a wolf once, he didn't need to be scarred for life by actually seeing me change into my animal form. _

"_I can't," I said. I couldn't shoot one of my own: there were too few of us left and he was married to my aunt!_

"_Shoot him!" he said, his voice becoming more determined._

"_I can't!" I said again, clutching the gun until my knuckles turned white. But the wolf snarled again, turned, and leapt for him, the one I loved. NO! A gun fired and the wolf fell, the silver bullet grazing his belly. At first I didn't know it had been me, but I felt my finger tight on the trigger and saw the bullet come from my direction. I dropped the horrid mechanical creature of man and ran to him. I had done it. I killed Gabriel, the alpha of our pack. Now who would lead us? It certainly wasn't going to be me! I brushed his dead cheek with my hand._

"_I'm sorry," I whispered._

"So sorry," I whispered again.

"Sorry about what?" I heard a voice interrupt. I opened my eyes to see Aiden. The one I killed my leader for. No regrets, I kept telling myself.

"Nothing, dream," I was napping in the back seat of Aiden's car as we were driving. We weren't sure where to, but he wanted to go to Paris and I had no problem with that. I got up and looked out of the window. The moon was high and full in the sky and the stars were sparkling brightly. I stretched my legs and growled with pleasure. It was the perfect time to run. Especially when I took in the fact that we were in the middle of a barren country landscape. No one would see me change. Except Aiden, but I wasn't sure he cared anymore. He heard me growl and stopped the car.

"Vivian?" he asked hesitantly. He turned around in the driver's seat, looked at me, and flinched.

"Is it my eyes?" I asked calmly. He nodded. I looked down at myself and realized I was halfway through the transformation already. How could I have not noticed? I shut my eyes and shook my head, trying to tell him that I was still me, and not some bloodthirsty creature that was going to kill him. How would this ever work?

"You can control it," he told me for the fifth time that day. Now he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. I nodded, and concentrated on my human form. When I saw him relax, I knew I was back to normal. Or at least, normal for him.

He turned around and faced the road, but didn't start the ignition. He just sat there.

"Aiden, I'm fine. Like you said, I can control it."

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"Aiden, I told you, I change for the running. I've never killed anyone, I swear!" He just sighed.

"Especially not you. I would never kill you. I killed my leader to save you, and you doubt me?" I asked. He looked at me with those sad eyes and I melted. I climbed over into the passenger seat, took his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"Please don't fear me. I'm just your girlfriend that can turn into a pet dog. Think of it that way, if it helps you," I said. He took my left hand down from his face and put it around his neck. I followed suit with my other hand, and soon I was swallowing his face with my kiss. He came into me, and I was reborn. His tongue pushed its way through, and I let it. I moved around, licking his face and earlobes like a puppy. He began gnawing at my neck, and I pulled away.

"Aiden," I warned. He looked at me boldly, as if he wanted to see my wild eyes now. I smiled, and fell back into him, rolling my eyes into the back of my head as he gave me love bites. Puppy bites to me, who had seen Gabriel and Astrid bite much more fiercely. But he was only a man, and could never give me the passion of a wolf. He was passionate enough, however, for I loved him and that was enough. I felt my eyes change, but I couldn't let the wolf in me take over. I wouldn't! His hand moved underneath my shirt, bare hands on bare back, and I shuddered. I wrapped my arms around his bare waist beneath his jeans, and when we finished kissing, we just sat there like that, my head resting on his shoulder, his head on top of mine. We were now sitting precariously in the passenger seat, seeing as sitting in the driver's seat would have presented problems with the wheel getting in our way. I was sitting on his lap, and my legs had somehow wrapped themselves around his waist with my hands. He suddenly broke the silence.

"Do you think we should start driving again?"

"Can I stretch my legs first? I can't stand being cramped up in this car all the time," I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"Go ahead," he said. I climbed off of him and out of the door, running as soon as my feet hit the ground. After about fifty yards, I changed and began running on all fours. Oh, the joy of it! To run, the wind blowing my fur in all directions! I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. After about ten minutes, I figured that I had run enough. Aiden might look for me soon. I turned around and out of the corner of my eye saw movement from the trees. I stopped and looked. An old man was approaching, a farmer from the look of it. He carried a rifle, and I wasn't about to stay to confirm that he didn't have silver bullets. I backed up slowly and froze when he looked over to me. I saw him acknowledge my glowing eyes. I turned around quickly and ran off. Bullets followed me.

"Damn wolves are going get to my sheep and ruin my farm," I heard him mutter with my exceptional audible range. He thought I was a stray wolf, nothing more. But now I couldn't change back, or he'd see.

* * *

><p><em>Aiden's POV<em>

I leaned against the car door, searching the night for Vivian's wolf shape. It wasn't hard to miss as it was creamy white, but I still worried. She was a werewolf. Even though she promised not to hurt me, I wasn't sure she wouldn't hurt anything else. Or something else might hurt her. There were people who believed in werewolves other than me.

I began to close my eyes, tired from driving and waiting for her. A gunshot fired and I was immediately wide awake. I opened the car door and reached for a pistol under the seat before running off in the direction that she had gone. I didn't see her anywhere. I saw an old man in the trees with a rifle and my heart rate increased. Had he reached Vivian? I approached him slowly. His gun whirled around, but then he saw me.

"A wolf is loose; did you see where it went? Gotta protect my sheep," he said. I didn't know where Vivian was, but I figured she'd head back to the car. I pointed in the other direction.

"Probably that way, if it wants your sheep," I said.

"Thanks. I gotta be careful," he said and walked in the direction I had indicated. I exhaled slowly, hoping Vivian was at the car by now. I didn't know what bullets he had and I prayed I didn't have to find out. I headed back to the car, picking my way around the vines in the trees. A thorn scraped my leg and I winced. I looked back, but the man was gone. I began running, hoping that Vivian was safe.

* * *

><p><em>Vivian's POV<em>

I ran and couldn't stop. I had to get away. I saw the car and jumped into the open window. Where was Aiden? Probably out looking for me. _Damn_. I hoped he didn't get in any trouble. I curled up in the backseat and sighed. The car door opened and Aiden climbed in, grumbling. He didn't realize I was there.

"Where is she?" he asked himself. I saw the pain in his eyes and I whimpered. He looked back at me and sighed.

"Next time, don't go so far Viv," he said. I started panting, even though I wasn't that tired. I climbed over to him and saw a cut on his leg. I looked up at him, perked my ears, and bent down and started licking it.

"Viv, stop that tickles," he said, laughing. I sat back and changed back into myself.

"You do know that a dog's saliva has antiseptic properties right? I was just trying to help. What happened?" I asked.

"A thorn pricked me when I was looking for you," he said. I tore off the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around the cut. It looked really deep.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he asked.

"Because you're just a dumb guy," I said playfully, ruffling his hair.

"I'll excuse that insult because you helped me, but in the future..." he stopped, giggling. I laughed.

"In the future, you'll what?"

"Tickle you to death," he said. I laughed.

"I'll just outrun you like I always have!" I said, adjusting myself in the passenger's seat, buckling my seatbelt. He buckled his and started the ignition.

"Drive," I said, daring him with my eyes.

"Next stop, Paris, France!" he said, pressing on the accelerator, hard. We vanished into the sunrise, the moon at our backs, escaping our families to be together. It sounded like a romance novel when I thought of it, but it was just my life and I was content with it.


End file.
